


In Between

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Kink Meme, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castle witnesses Josh and Beckett together, Beckett's invitation comes at quite a surprise.  To all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

She was pressed up against the doors of the elevator, far too distracted to be bothered by the cold metal, his tongue deep in her mouth and his hand working its way down the front of her pants. Josh had just returned from Haiti and they had enjoyed a brief dinner, finally giving up on their meal when they realized that other appetites were begging for attention. Now they were hurrying back to her apartment, where they were sure to be horizontal as soon as they stumbled through her front door.

A high-pitched chime alerted them to the opening doors with just enough time for him to pull her away, but they still spun through them and wound up against the wall of the corridor, connected too intimately to be considered appropriate in a relatively public place. Somehow her button and zipper were undone and Josh’s fingers were slick with her, her breathy moans caught by his open mouth. They really had to get down the hall and into her bedroom. Or living room. Or kitchen. Anything would do.

She just needed to be fucked.

Against her body’s screaming demands, she pulled his hand from between her legs and brought it up to her lips, sucking his fingers clean with a smirk. After another dirty kiss and a palm against the cock straining for her touch, she turned to drag him toward her apartment, ready for much more and so close to getting what she wanted. Their vision clouded by thick arousal, it took them a moment to register their shock at the surprise waiting by her door. She froze and Josh slammed into her back, staring slack-jawed.

Castle was there. And from the blazing hurt in his eyes, she knew he had just seen everything.

Of course, public indecency aside, she wasn’t doing anything wrong. Josh was her boyfriend and it couldn’t be surprising to anyone that there was a physical side to their relationship. Unfortunately, even with that simple acknowledgement, she couldn’t deny the obvious problem: Castle wanted her for himself and was almost certainly in love with her. The bigger issue was that she felt the same way.

Josh was wonderful, perfect for her in so many ways, and she was honestly happy being with him. They were intellectually and sexually compatible and he treated her well; there was no real reason for her to want to leave him. No reason other than the man at her door. So she stood in the hallway, sandwiched by the desires of her heart and head, unable to do much more than snap Castle’s name, the tone more harsh than what she had intended.

“What are you doing here?”

He opened his mouth to respond, but shut it just as quickly, clearly unsure of what to say. Finally he settled on something simple. “I had some ideas about the case, but---“

With a vague gesture, he rushed past them, desperate to get out of a situation that must have been tearing him apart. She was overwhelmed enough and she had already come to terms with their mutual attraction; the fact that he had no idea how she felt must have made it so much worse for him. It was only when he reached the elevator that she found her voice again.

“Castle, don’t go.”

Both men stared at her, unsure of why she could possibly want Castle to stay any longer. She couldn’t quite believe it herself, the idea that flooded her body with renewed heat, but she couldn’t ignore it either.

“I want both of you to stay.”

“Kate---“ Josh was obviously apprehensive, and she supposed part of him understood that he only had the upper hand when it was just the two of them.

She looked over his shoulder at Castle, his expression just as unsure, but also tinged with the hope that he usually tried to keep hidden from her. She knew she was being terribly unfair to both of them, but her body was pulsing with need. There would be a lot to atone for later, and she’d do her best to make it right, but right now she wanted to be on her knees for an entirely different reason.

Unable to watch them any longer, she let herself into her apartment and kicked off her shoes just inside the door. Discarding clothes along the way, she was in nothing but her thong by the time she reached her bedroom, falling onto the bed and waiting to see whether she’d be joined by anyone else. Her hand had just slid down her body and under the thin lace when she heard the front door click shut. She stilled, holding her breath without even realizing how nervous she really was.

She exhaled when both men entered, Josh leading the way, staking some sort of claim as her boyfriend. Castle followed closely, a position with which he was more than familiar, and was the first to speak, as usual.

“Need a hand, Beckett?”

Biting her lip in an attempt to contain a relieved smile, she nodded. “Maybe a couple. But both of you should probably get undressed first.”

They easily accepted her suggestion, beginning to remove their own clothes as she gently teased herself with her fingertips, wetter than she could remember being in a very long time. She had no idea what they had discussed in the hall, but they had clearly come to some sort of agreement about the evening, at least a tentative truce. Some way for them all to get what they wanted.

By the time they were down to their underwear, she had managed to crawl off the bed and situate herself in between the two men, reaching a hand out to stroke each of their shafts through the fabric. The rush of power that she felt with both of them in her hands was enough to keep her moving forward, leaving any second thoughts behind.

She carefully tugged their boxers over their cocks and down their legs, leaving them pooled around their ankles as she dropped to her knees on the bedroom floor. Recognizing that there was still some hierarchy at play, she started with Josh, guiding him into her open mouth while she continued to work Castle with her free hand. Certain of what he liked, she swirled her tongue around his tip, tasting just a hint of him, before relaxing her throat and taking him deep in one smooth motion. From there, she sucked deeply, humming occasionally, letting the weight of him rest heavy on her tongue. Her hand stayed still, yet firm, at the base of his cock, while her mouth made him moan her name.

Knowing that she had to stop before he was too far gone, she released him with a deliciously wet sound and turned her head toward Castle. She smiled up at him when she let her thumb rub the clear drops of precum into his skin before surprising herself and sucking her thumb clean. His eyes grew even darker, but she didn’t watch him for long, eagerly taking him into her mouth. Her head bobbed enthusiastically, sucking him off with no rhythm, her hand twisting just as randomly. His hands had fallen to her shoulders, so she was surprised to feel a hand on the back of her head, wrapped in her hair and pushing her to fuck Castle with her mouth. The idea that Josh was controlling her motions, whether he was driven by arousal or jealousy, was turning her on beyond anything she had expected. Her muscles clenched around the emptiness between her legs, and she couldn’t stop imagining what it would be liked when she finally got to be filled.

Castle eased himself away from her and reached down to help her to her feet. “I think Josh and I get a turn, Beckett.”

He stayed back while she positioned herself in the middle of the bed. Josh stepped forward quickly to tuck his fingers under the waistband of her thong, pulling it off and tossing it aside. He wasted no time in using his broad hands to spread her legs, showing her off to Castle; she could only imagine how open she was, wet and wanting.

Josh lowered his head to her and began to tease her with long, slow strokes of his tongue. There was nowhere near enough pressure for her, but he knew that and continued to sample her taste, the warmth a promise of things to come. Every so often, he'd find her clit, sucking softly as a reminder that he could send her flying at any time. She arched upward in response, and he splayed one hand across her abdomen to hold her still.

From where she lay, she looked up at Castle, unsurprised that he seemed to absorb every detail; he studied the curve of her hips, the cadence of her breathing, the flush of her arousal. When she caught his eye, she let her mouth fall open on a moan, a small sound that she desperately wanted to share with him one day when they could be alone. His adoring smile made her think that he understood.

Eventually, Josh began to kiss his way up her body, crawling along her side. He glanced back to Castle and nodded, making sure there was plenty of room on the bed. Castle didn’t hesitate, moving to replace Josh’s tongue with his own, flattening it against her and gathering as much of her flavor as he could in that second. He latched onto her clit and hummed with satisfaction, causing her hips to thrust against his mouth as the vibrations made her cry out.

While she fought to keep some control over the increasing tension between her legs, the shiver that was beginning to rock her body, Josh began to suck on one of her nipples, cupping the other breast roughly. Castle licked and sipped and plunged; Josh bit and gripped and pinched. Together, they made her come, her juices coating Castle’s tongue as her nails dug into Josh’s bicep. She assumed she made some noise, but was lost too far within herself and didn’t hear a sound.

Catching her breath, she noticed Josh was easing off the bed. “I’m just going to grab some water for us. Don’t leave me too far behind.”

He padded down the hall and she turned her attention back to Castle as he moved up to lie against her side. She tried to shutter the emotion that was probably shining in her eyes, reaching up to run a hand through Castle’s hair and pull him closer. She could smell herself on him before she tasted anything, opening her mouth to allow him to give her whatever he had left. His tongue was deep in her mouth, hot and loving, when she realized that it was their first kiss; messy, complicated, and so perfectly them.

They were still kissing, confessing without words, when they felt the mattress dip with Josh’s weight at the foot of the bed. Her legs were nudged apart and her hips raised by strong hands as Josh thrust into her, the gasp against Castle’s mouth causing him to look down at where her boyfriend was speeding up, his cock repeatedly filling her deeply. Castle sat up immediately, entranced by the way her pussy was wrapped so tightly around Josh, so accepting of how he slammed into her.

Even as her vision was shaken by the way her body rocked against the bed, she could see the battle of emotions in Castle’s darkened eyes. He wanted her badly, loved her. There was a possessiveness he couldn’t fully acknowledge, not when she wasn’t his, but sharing her in this way still hurt him. Yet, at the same time, the fierce arousal was obvious. He was incredibly turned on by watching her get fucked by another man, and it made her even wetter than she already was.

Glancing back down to her, Castle lowered himself to her side again, pressed against her while still able to watch everything Josh was doing. She recognized that Josh was trying to draw out their pleasure, territorial and unwilling to hand over the reins too soon, but she couldn’t help but meet each thrust with one of her own, everything about the situation spurring her on.

“You love being fucked hard, don’t you?”

She blinked at Castle’s bold observation, unsure of how to respond with anything other than the truth. “Yes.”

“Do you like being watched, too?”

“This is the first time, but yes.” Her voice was shaky, weakened by physical exertion, and breathy with desire.

Josh was watching them both, never slowing. Castle leaned closer to keep talking, whispering in her ear as he nipped at her sensitive skin.

“I love watching you. You’re so fucking beautiful, just lying there open for both of us. I can tell how tightly you’re wrapped around his cock, your body pulling him in further like you just can’t get enough. And I can hear how wet you are, how turned on you are by the way he’s fucking you and the fact that I’m getting off on watching you.”

She could do nothing but moan, her orgasm approaching rapidly, his words always enough for her. Josh’s thumb rubbing against her clit certainly didn’t slow things down either.

“I want to fuck you next, Beckett. I want to feel your pussy around me, desperate for me.”

Fuck. She came hard at that, arching off the bed and crying for Josh to keep moving as she let the orgasm rocket through her. Both men eventually backed away from her, letting her recover while they got control over their own bodies.

Castle didn’t give either of them much time, though, helping roll her over on the bed before he stood up and took Josh’s place at the foot of it. He tugged on her ankles and encouraged her to get on her hands and knees for him; Josh let them have their moment while he watched. She felt Castle position himself, and he wasted no time, filling her up on one forceful stroke. He held himself there for several seconds, her muscles already clenching at the intrusion, and she reached weakly for Josh.

“Let me suck you while he fucks me.”

Josh seemed surprised at her request, probably as shocked as she was, given that she tended to make demands with her body instead of her voice. Still, he quickly knelt in front of her and she took him into her mouth, sucking her stickiness off him. Castle began to slide back and forth, torturously slowly, withdrawing almost completely before easing all the way back inside her. Her body gripped him as tightly as possible, not wanting to be left empty again, and she heard him groan at the sensation.

It didn’t take long for Castle to find a faster pace, happy to give her the rougher fucking that she had admitted loving. She had to relax her jaw even further, careful not to hurt Josh as she was pushed forward by the force of Castle’s body, but sucked hungrily at him as the three of them formed an illicit chain.

Castle’s hold on her hips had gotten increasingly firm, possibly enough to leave marks, another thought that turned her on more than she would openly voice. But when he suddenly let go with one hand, bringing it back down to smack her ass, she couldn’t help but make an embarrassingly needy sound, muffled only by Josh’s cock deep in her mouth. Whether the two men made some sort of eye contact, or whether Josh just realized what might happen next, he slipped from her mouth and backed away to give her some room.

When she felt Castle wrap his hand around her hair and pull her head back, she cried out, full of much more ecstasy than pain.

“Did you like when I spanked your ass? Do you want me to do it again?” She whimpered affirmatively, but he wanted more. “Tell me, Beckett. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to spank me. Hard.”

And he did, using the palm of his hand to perfectly punctuate the steady slamming of his cock, as Josh looked on, enthralled by her enthusiasm. She had no idea whether this was typical of Castle in the bedroom, or whether he was simply doing anything he could do to claim her in the one night he got to spend with her, but it was sending her to new heights, opening her to a world that had been out of her grasp for far too long. She saw Josh start stroking himself, still enticingly thick and hard, and she knew she needed more…and needed to speak up to get it.

“Stop.” It was sort of amazing that just one word from her actually made both men freeze, Castle still buried inside her and Josh with a hand around his shaft. “I want both of you.”

Looking up to see Josh’s raised eyebrows, and unable to imagine Castle’s expression, she hurried on before she could think too much. It was something from her craziest fantasies, and she just had to get the words out. “I want to feel both of you inside me. I want both of you to fuck me hard, at the same time.”  
There was a moment of quiet, probably mostly imagined by her, but then Castle pulled out and her body wept at the emptiness. Josh crawled toward the nightstand and tossed a small bottle toward Castle, and she moved to make room for Josh to lie down on his back. He was barely settled when she swung a leg over his hip and guided his cock into her body. She was rocking against him immediately, careful not to rush them, while still enjoying the feeling of being filled up again.

When her patience ran out, she looked over her shoulder at Castle, her glare suggesting that he join them soon. Then she turned back to Josh and lowered her body to his, her nipples just barely grazing his chest, her breath teasing over his mouth. When she felt Castle use one hand to spread her apart, she lost her rhythm for a moment, anticipating what was about to happen. The cold of the lube was forgotten as soon as she felt Castle’s fingertips pressing against her, testing out her readiness, easing just one finger forward as she continued to ride Josh. Once he had slid it in and out a few times, he added a second finger, stretching her gently as he pushed them deep. It felt far too good, and was only going to get better.

He removed his fingers long enough to add more lube to her, and probably some to his cock, and she forced herself to relax as she began to kiss Josh, open-mouthed and barely controlled. Castle returned to her ass, so much thicker than a minute before, and her body automatically tightened in response.

One of his hands trailed down her back, more tenderly that the situation demanded, but it had the desired effect and she relaxed once again, allowing him to slip inside her without much more resistance. She realized that she had stilled against Josh, and began to move again; cautiously, she established a pace that felt incredible, the men almost alternating their thrusts to maximize her pleasure.

“More.”

The word was out of her mouth before she had time to question it, but it was what she wanted. All her senses were afire and she was overwhelmed with the power of having two men at once, but it still wasn’t enough. She needed her limits pushed, to be driven hard over the edge.

“Please.”

Any hesitation Josh and Castle might have shared was wiped away with that additional plea, and they both sped up to fuck her as hard as she wanted it. Josh’s leverage was somewhat limited by his position, but he tilted his hips as well as he could and let the force of Castle’s body move them all each time he slammed deeper into her. She was completely flat against Josh, her clit rubbing against him as she keened, her climax imminent.

At a complete loss for words, incapable of much coherent thought at all, it was Castle who spoke up. Of course. “Beckett, come for us one more time. Let us hear you scream while we fill you up, while we come inside you. We know how much you love being fucked like this, so don’t hold back. Give it to us.”

For the third time that night, it was Castle who gave her that final push, made her body let go with more intensity than she had ever experienced. The sensation was incredible, but was just barely on the right side of painful, her body contracting forcefully against both men. She did scream, some primal sound that she might have held back at any other time, and she looked down to see Josh losing control as he spilled inside her body, his fluid now mixed with an abundance of her own. Castle’s strokes had become sloppy, and somehow she recognized the sign that he was close to his release.

Still unable to form a complete sentence, she simply moaned his name. He jerked against her a few times, chanting her name in response to her weak request, giving her all that he had. Then he left her too soon, helping her off of Josh, so that they could all collapse together, sweaty and spent. She kept a hand on each of them, needing something to keep her grounded as reason slowly crept back into her exhausted mind.

They all needed to clean up. They all needed to talk. They all needed to stop denying the reality that they’d privately come to terms with long ago.

But for now, they just needed to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '13 Kink Meme Prompt:"After witnessing Beckett and Josh getting it on, Castle has to prove just how much of a man he is to Kate. Results in possible threesome."


End file.
